Lifting The Veil
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: The dress she wore was pure white. A beautiful mix of past present and future. A generation of the women in her family having filled the lines and seams with hope and joy, dreams and plans. Co - Authored with kimmiesjoy
1. Past

This story is co authored with **kimmiesjoy **:D

* * *

**Past**

* * *

She was gorgeous.

Standing in front of the mirror, a vision, a legacy.

The dress she wore, was pure white. A beautiful mix of past present and future. A generation of the women in her family having filled the lines and seams with hope and joy, dreams and plans.

And now it was hers.

The pads of her fingers ran over the beaded bodice, the soft silk of delicately sewn flowers, weaving across her chest to form a subtle heart, encompassing and enhancing her cleavage. Falling between her breasts in a deep yet sophisticated vee, the soft glow of her skin set off to perfection.

She toyed with a flower, tracing the petal, touching at the beaded center until it sat just right, balanced at the curve of her shoulder. Her hand trailed up over lace and chiffon, avoiding the fall of her hair and curving around the halter neck as she not only caressed the soft material the way _they _had before her, but skimmed the buttons at the base of her skull too.

One final check to make sure she hadn't missed any.

Her green eyes, flecked with golden brown, were misted over with happiness. A light that shone so brightly, reflected back at her in the brown tones of her eyes, the glow of her skin, and the smile placed permanently on her face.

It was easy enough to do, there were so very many of the tiny pearlescent buttons running from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine. Drawing the attention of anyone who saw, and there was no escaping the fact that everyone's eyes would be on her today, to the long slender length of her back.

She took after her mother when it came to the height, her father too a little, but it was her mother she saw staring out at her when she looked in the mirror and looped a strand of hair around her finger, biting down on her lip as she tried to find the perfect place for the misbehaving strand.

She was not used to her hair being unruly, why was it picking today of all days?

But she couldn't truly bring herself to care. She was too happy.

It emanated from her in waves.

This radiant flash of anticipation. Set in the curve of her face, the small spark of nervousness, the clenching of her hands in the hem of her dress. Smoothing the material between her fingers as if making sure it was real. Making sure everything up till this moment wasn't just a dream.

When she was content she hadn't missed any buttons and her hair was where it should be, for now, she sighed contentedly. Hands spanning her waist to align the barely there pleats, drifting through each layer until they sat perfectly, rippling like water from one dropletted moment in time, rolling out and down in a cascade of tumbling white.

Like a waterfall of romance and _mystery_, down over her hips in a tumble to the delicate flare of the skirt that drew attention to her narrow hips. The loose wave of shimmering cloud moved in a gentle zigzag until it reached the ground, hiding her feet as they tapped out their impatience.

Her eagerness for this new aspect of her life to begin.

Because it wasn't a dream.

But fantasy come to life. And it was evident on her face. The most pure and unadulterated evidence she had ever seen.

It made her that much more magnificent.

The joy of it lighting up the room and pulling everything towards her, the gravitational pull of her happiness so fierce and strong that nothing could stand in her way.

And she didn't need a dress to make herself feel this way. To look as she did. It had more to do with who had worn it before her, the lives they had led thereafter. And what it meant that she was standing here now, in the same dress, knowing that she had so much more ahead of her.

That she could live the life she always wanted. Like they had done.

Her eyes fell from her reflection in the mirror to the long fall of the dress from waist to floor. It caught at the sharp spike of her heel and she hummed in annoyance, a growl under her breath for a split second as she shifted in the shoes that only served to enhance her height.

But it was the train she had always loved.

Barely a foot of curved white chiffon floating behind her dress in ethereal elegance with every step she took.

It was part of what had drawn her to the dress, part of the reason behind asking to wear it. She remembered the shy, quiver of her voice. The way she twisted her bracelet he had given her on their one month anniversary, nervously around her wrist. Lean fingers wrapping around it, squeezing and looking down at her own trembling skin before their eyes met, and she took in a breath.

She wanted to laugh at how it came out. Her voice so even and measured, betraying nothing of her fear and delight. Precise in her reasons as if gathering up the evidence and proving her point.

Pleading her case.

Something she was not unused to doing.

And she held _them_, her audience, her judge and jury, transfixed, weaving a tale and laying each undeniable piece of information at their feet until they could do nothing but trip over her belief and give in.

For what she awaited, was beyond anything she could have wished for. It was more than this one moment. It was all their moments woven into carefully spoken vows.

A promise.

The joining of two people who wanted to share a lifetime.

She had never thought in her wildest dreams that anyone could be worthy enough. To have and to hold no one _but _her. To watch over her, and build a life with her. Raise a family.

She didn't think anyone could fit so perfectly, the missing piece of her puzzle.

But he did.

Oh he really did.

She saw it in the way he looked at her. So gentle and full of love. The way he comforted her, wrapped his arms around her. Whispered his love into her ear when he thought no one was watching.

It brought warmth to her heart.  
A purpose.

That maybe standing here now, she had realized that this... _this_, was exactly where she was meant to be. That everything leading up to this moment, had happened for a reason.

She stepped closer, the lone figure in the mirror finally catching her eye. The shadow almost ghost like apparition moving until it became clear.

And she smiled as her daughters eyes found hers in the mirror.

"Mom?"

"Hey baby."

"Oh, Mom." Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion she turned on the spot and flung her arms wide.

Across the room Kate lifted her hands, welcoming her daughter into her embrace as she fought to hold back tears, their eyes mirrored orbs that shone with happiness and love, and it swept through Kate's chest as she thought back to her own wedding day.

Her hands wrapped around the shoulders of the girl in front of her, her baby, grown and getting married and she gave up her fight for control over her emotions, a single tear trailing her cheek that swiped with her thumb, before doing the same for her child.

Kate's hair was pulled back, ringlets of chocolate falling in waves around her face. Kissing at the smooth lines of her eyes before ticking at her jaw, smile spread so wide she never thought it could get better than this.

But it could, she thought, her fingers touching at her daughter's veil, hands shaking as silent tears cascaded down her face into the dips of her cheeks.

Her daughter reached up, tilting her head to one side as she made a small sound in awe, and thoughtfulness. Kate closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the happy tears wiped away with the pad of her baby's thumb, a slow caress under her eye, as Kate finally gathered herself, eyes opening, and locking with the ones so like her own.

Kate smiled, pulling down the veil, her tentative fingers fluttered back that still unruly ringlet, wrapping the curl around her finger, feeling the smooth, soft strand as she let it free, springing to life before it settled.

"There," Kate said with a sigh, a rise in her chest as she inhaled, and let it go, feeling a sense of relief, or finality in the gesture as she straightened the thin wispy material over her daughters face.

"Thanks mom."

Kate brushed her hands under the veil, cupping either side of her cheeks, and gave her a pursed lip smile. Trying to hold in every single emotion threatening to spill out and ruin both their makeup.

She didn't need to say it, the one word spoken so many times, with so much meaning to their family.

Her daughter already knew.

The door opened behind them, the two women so lost in the moment that they didn't hear him come in, only his gasp before they both turned and saw him standing in the doorway.

The time was drawing nearer. They could feel it. Crackling in the air around them, drying on their faces as Kate wiped away one last tear. The music flitted in, smooth and delicate, like a dance. The first dance their daughter would have with her husband, surrounded by family and friends there to celebrate this brand new journey.

A new chapter in all their lives.

"You look just like your mother the day I married her." Castle said, stepping up to the two of them, taking his daughters hand and kissing it softly before looking to Kate. He reached her, fingers curling over her wedding ring, thumb brushing as memories and the vivid image of Kate walking towards him in the same dress their daughter now wore washed over them both.

"No." Kate said softly, eyes damp, shaking her head and squeezing both the hands she clung to. "She's far more beautiful."


	2. Present

**Present**

* * *

The gentle breeze lifted the veil, tangling the sheer paper thin lace in her hair, throwing them both into disarray. Kate gave up and let the flimsy piece of material fly over her head revealing her face.

She smiled, the force of it cracking her chest wide, and lifted her hand to bringing the lone white rose up to her lips.

It wasn't the music, soft strains of guitar and violin that filtered across the vast expanse of space between them. Echoing through her heart, lifting her feet and propelling her forwards so that her father had to squeeze her hand and slow down her progression.

Nor was it the weight of her father's arm, wrapped around hers, as he guided her down the aisle. It wasn't his soft tender voice whispering "Katie." As he admonished her for trying to bolt towards her fiance.

It wasn't even the muffled laughter of those around them when she turned towards her father and hummed back "Shhh." Grinning at him the entire time.

It was her heart.

Dancing and ecstatic as it flung itself against the walls of her chest.

It was his heart, his beautiful too big and wonderful heart, waiting for her.

It was him and her and them together, this day, everything, the beauty and wonder and sheer delight of the world all laid bare at her feet.

"Katie." Her Dad growled at her side, smiling sideways at her and still maintaining the pretense that no one could hear them, "I only get to do this once so will you please slow down."

Kate snuck a look at her father, hoping to catch the trace of his smile, but his eyes were focused ahead of them, rolling infinitesimally and shaking his head.

Her heart took off, faster than before and Kate turned to see what her father was looking at, knowing and yet unaware, his ability to catch her off guard always a surprise, hopeful and giddy.

And just as she had always imagined, Castle stood preening, proud in the summer sun, gorgeous in black, his smile the widest she had ever seen. He lifted his hand, waggled his fingers at her in a happy wave before he mimed, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kate laughed, another happy sound adding to the memory she was building, drawn in by his games and the silliness, the adorable way he tilted his head and watched her approach.

Father and daughter, linked arm in arm moving towards the altar, she breathed in deeply inhaling the scent of flowers and light, air and excitement. Full of wonder and love, each step she took bringing her closer to something that had once seemed impossible.

A happy future, a place unmarred by tragedy.

He did that for her and she wanted it all to start now, her fathers grip tightened as if he could feel the surge of desire in her, the urge to bolt again.

Kate groaned, ignoring her fathers laugh, they had waited long enough and she just...she wanted him.

"You can't." She mouthed back, feet slowing and heart speeding up."I have a gun."

He waggled his eyebrows, a silent agreement as he lifted his wrist, "And handcuffs."

"AHEM." The loud throat clearing was met with titters of laughter, Kate cringed inwardly, smiled and turned to face her father. "You two are hopeless." He stage whispered.

"Hopelessly in love." Lanie cat called over the crowds of people, not caring when heads turned towards her as she came to rest at the altar, ignoring Esposito as he drew a line across his throat, muttering about the wrath of pre wedding Beckett.

"She's not wrong." Castle said, his voice as loud and clear and happy as his smile. Kate shook her head, but the way she beamed back at him gave away her agreement.

The last few steps brought Kate to his side and she passed the chair he had insisted on leaving empty for her mother, a place for Johanna on their special day. Kate turned, her fingers clasped tight in her fathers hand, as she lay the single flower she had carried down the aisle on the chair for her mother.

Her hand shook as she was suddenly overcome with emotion, her fingers empty the loss so much greater than it should be. Then warm heavy fingers broke through the quiet, the quiver of sadness, and she was being pulled from her father, not so much given as taken.

Taken willingly and happily and Kate swallowed back the tears, laughing as she collided into Castle's side.

"What took you so long?" He asked quietly, hands lifting to cup her face, thumbs gentle under her eyes as he removed the tears.

"It was a long walk."

"A marathon."

He smiled, fingers skimming her face moving closer with every breath. "Felt like years."

"But we got here." She stated forcefully, one hand at his wrist the other moving tenderly over his face.

"We did, and you look beautiful." He said, a hand skimming over the bare skin of her back, touching lightly at the lace of her dress. "Your Moms?"

Kate smiled widely, it was supposed be...not so much a surprise, just something she wasn't planning on broadcasting, but of course, of course, he knew. And his lips parted, some beautiful and inspiring or cute and silly sure to spill from them, but she didn't want anymore words.

No, they had waited long enough.

She moved to capture his lips, but he was already there with her, smiling until their lips met, parting around each other in gentle synchronicity. Simple and sweet, so much like their first kiss, their first proper kiss, she took in his bottom lip as he kissed at the bow of her top.

Kate couldn't stop her hand drifting up his chest, spanning his muscle and pounding heart, until she too was cupping his face, holding each other tight and the groans and laughs and wolf whistles of their friends, and flamboyant mothers, filtered in added to the day but not to the kiss.

Nothing in their touch but love, happiness and at last, at last, at last.

"Dude, not yet." Esposito hissed after a few seconds, or minutes had passed and they showed no signs of stopping.

For once it was Castle that pulled out of the kiss, pushing her back a little to help control himself, breathing hard he touched his forehead to Kate's and laughed again.

"Shut up." Kate warned, leaning around her fiance, her _almost almost almost _husband.

"Katie." Jim berated with a grin, pointing over her shoulder to Captain Gates as she stood waiting to join her best detective to her favorite hindrance and help. "Do you want to marry the man or not?"

"She better, half my precinct took the day off to be here." Gates stated, tapping her foot.

Kate mumbled something that sounded like _bossy _under her breath, trying to hold still as Castle helped her pull the veil back over her face.

"I think she's just glad I didn't knock you up before the wedding." Castle chuckled, nodding his thanks to Jim as the man stepped back, beaming happily at his daughter

Kate hit him lightly on the shoulder, fingers curling around the back of his neck to pull him to her, the world at large ignored as she whispered, "That's what the honeymoon's for Castle."


	3. Future

**Future**

* * *

It may have taken her three years to see how much he meant to her, attraction played out in witty banter, subtle, yet lingering looks. A mutual affection that neither seemed to talk about.

Up till this moment, she was not sure who started it, but she did know who finished it. He'd always been standing right there, waiting for her to open her eyes. Thing was...they had been open, from the very beginning.

Her feelings for him were undeniable. She wasn't oblivious, it was all about the timing.

And here she was, now, standing in her wedding dress.

With her soft brown hair pulled up into a nice tight bun, she lifted her hand to the veil, fixing it before letting her finger curl around a tendril. It twirled around her digit, and she watched in the mirror, the way it shone, deep chestnut against the bright white sparkle of her ring.

Tiny spiraling curls framed her face, dancing and tickling at her cheeks when she moved, but they never strayed.

Each bouncing wave dared not cross her and she stared at her own reflection down in the mirror, her green eyes fixated on the dress. How it clung to her body, and flowed in all the right places. She marveled at it, chest rising and falling in a measured rhythm as she tried to keep herself calm.

The act not unlike her routine before entering a courtroom.

She shook her head at herself. What a ridiculous charade. This was her _wedding day _not some courtroom drama. Presenting the evidence, pleading not guilty.

But she was.

Guilty as charged.

Motion to be free, happy and in love...granted.

A huge smile graced her lips, fingers releasing the ringlet, to then glance over her engagement ring. Smoothing over the surface, a hitch in her chest, a excitable, nervous flutter in her heart as she softly caressed the skin that would soon hold her wedding ring.

A gentle promise as it would slide over her finger to rest next to its mate.

Always.

Her eyes brightened, her lip dragged into her mouth by her smiling teeth. She dropped her hands to her sides, feeling the smooth material of her dress brush at the back of her hands until she curled her fingers slightly in it.

Lifting it up, she moved closer to the mirror, palms pressing into her sides as she let it pool back around her feet.

Power heels that she would soon abandon in favor of sensible flats. The power of love and motherhood far more tangible than the superiority she gained in court with those added inches.

But this wasn't a courtroom. Those people out there waiting for her to commit herself to more than the law, were not her judge and jury. The decisions she made hereafter were for _her _to decide.

Her, and James Beckett.

In a matter of minutes, she would be Mrs. Johanna Beckett.

The thought soothed and overwhelmed her at the same time. It brought tears to her eyes, a happy lump in her throat she tried to swallow, and just a little...ounce of fear.

Never cold feet.

But no one ever knows what the future holds. And she wasn't on her own anymore. She had him, to share her life with, and...

A sigh escaped her lips, shoulders rising and falling as her hand rose up, pushing at invisible wrinkles in her dress, nails toying with the tiny flowers stitched into a heart shape across the bodice. But her hand dropped lower, pulled by a force greater than her, until it lay flat over her stomach.

"Katie." She whispered, thumb rubbing along the barely visible bulge.

No one had noticed.

But she had, when she slipped into her dress this morning. Felt the seams stretch with hardly enough give. She had stood there, tisking at herself in her bare feet, dress not even halfway on.

And again her mind stole into preparation.

When to tell him, how to tell him.

Should she make a thing of it? Calmly over dinner...or...a surprise you're gonna be a daddy! banner.. or...a pregnancy test with a bow on it, stuffed into his briefcase... no that's probably a bit much...

Johanna laughed, and quieted herself as she thought of what would happen next. All their plans would have to change, because they had created a life together even before they started theirs.

How do you tell your future husband that the first 6 months of your marriage will be filled with weird cravings, mood swings and a screaming baby.

And now her vows just didn't seem to be enough.

Johanna grinned, rubbing a small circle in her belly as she thought of the vows. "I take you James, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in _baby._"

She laughed, one ha! feeling the dress tighten around her midsection as she bent over a little. Oh to see the look on his face...

But he would be so happy.

Shocked.

Terrified.

But he would be _happy_.

The three of them, her, her husband and their little girl.

They were going to have a girl.

She could feel it, mother's instinct or the call of the universe, whatever it was she was certain. Johanna didn't need an ultrasound to tell her that baby Katherine was growing inside her.

Her Katie.

The future of their family, the first female chief justice. The chief of police or head of emergency medicine, grade school teacher, musician, writer, lead singer in a rock band...though Jim would have issue with that...she laughed, it didn't matter.

Whatever she wanted to be, as long as she was happy. That they all were.

And as she unfolded the veil, settling it over her face, and taking in a deep breath, she knew, it all started with this one pivotal moment. Walking down the aisle towards her soul mate.

The start of their family.

She smiled, placing a hand on her stomach, feeling a flutter as she sighed and thought it was also the start of their future.

* * *

**THE BEGINNING. :D  
**


End file.
